


Day at the Park

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Werewolf AU [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Gavin plans a date for him and Ryan. Things do go exactly as planned, but it all works out in the end.





	Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I wanted to write. Missed my little wolf boys.

Ryan was excited for today. Gavin planned a surprise date for just the two of them, and Ryan was very intrigued to see what the Brit had come up with.

His curiosity was soon to be fulfilled. Soon Gavin came into the room, holding something behind his back. “What'cha got there Gav?” Ryan asked with a grin.

“Oh nothing.” Gavin snickered, unable to contain his excitement. “Just a little something for our date.” In one swoop, from behind his back, he pulled out a picnic basket. “Lovely Ryan, we are going on a picnic!” The infectious smile was contagious, Ryan smiling bright as he pulled the other in for a kiss.

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah! I even checked the weather and everything. No clouds, no wind, just sunshine and blue skies.” Gavin was truly overjoyed for this. Ryan could see how much effort the lad put into all this for them to have a fun day together. He smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to the Brit's hair.

“Better not waste any time then. Let's get going.” He said.

The two loaded the car and drove out for the park. It was a pretty large family park, with plenty of room for kids and dogs. There was a jungle gym, exercise area, plenty of hills and tress for families to rest under. Or even, have a nice picnic date at. Gavin took Ryan by the hand and led them to a tree he apparently had picked out ahead of time. He took the blanket from ryan and spread it out on the ground. “You've thought of everything haven't you?” Ryan chuckled, making Gavin blush. He turned quick towards the basket to start pulling things out.

“I just wanted us to have fun. It's been so long since the two of us got to spend any time together.” Ryan smiled, pulling the lad in for a kiss.

“It's amazing Gavin. Just perfect.” The sweet words made Gavin smile, as well as blush more. “Now c'mon, show me what you packed for this little picnic of ours.” Gavin excitedly pulled the basket close and started pulling items out. It only confirmed Ryan's earlier statement of Gavin thinking of everything. There were sandwiches, salad, fruit, chips, cookies and plenty of diet coke. The two sat and indulged in the big spread. Nothing on their minds but each other and their amazing picnic.

As they had their picnic, but while they did they missed the clouds that were crawling through the sky. When either of the men noticed it was too late. A drop landed on Gavin's face, causing him to frown up at the grey sky. Ryan took a sniff of the air and could tell that it was about to rain. “Time to go.”

They packed as fast as they could. The two were running for the car when things really started to come down on them. Ryan threw the blanket on Gavin, scooping him up and bolted the rest of the distance to the car. He got Gavin in first before throwing himself in next. “It's all ruined.”

“What's ruined?”

“Our date! It wasn't suppose to rain. But it did and now everything is drenched; the food and us.” 

“Gavin, honey it's alright.” Ryan spoke softly, taking his Brit's hand and kissing it. “We can still have fun tonight.”

“How?! It's all tits up now.” Gavin frowned.

“I think I know of a way to fix this date.” Ryan kissed the hand again and then Gavin's forehead. He then turned forward in his seat and started the car, taking them home. 

The rain was merciful and decided to wait until the two had gotten safely home before unleashing it's full fury. Seconds after they were inside with all their stuff did it start to just pour down. Ryan tossed the wet blanket into the laundry room as Gavin took the picnic basket to the kitchen. The Brit was sulkily putting stuff away when Ryan came in to find him. The wolf took the lad's hand and led him to the living room. He had Gavin sit on the couch, placing a kiss to his hair and spoke a soft 'wait here'. Then he walked away.

Gavin was alone on the couch for a few minutes before Ryan came back with two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed them to Gavin for a moment then grabbed the remote and turning the tv on. “Would you like a blanket?” asked Ryan, sitting next to Gavin and giving a kiss.

“No, but uh, could we cuddle?”

“Of course.”

“Could they be wolfy cuddles?” Gavin asked shyly, blushing in embarrassment. Ryan smiled warm and sweet, nothing but love in his eyes.

“Whatever you want.” Ryan stood and put his mug on the table. He left to go change in the other room, mostly so his clothes wouldn't be lying tossed in the living room. The gent was gone for no time at all, and soon was trotting back to Gavin in all his wolfy glory. Gavin held his drink out of the way as Ryan hopped onto the couch, getting comfy and snuggling up to the Brit.

The two spent the rest of the evening like that; relaxing and resting on the couch as they mindlessly watched tv. When the others came home they found the two passed out all cuddled up with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


End file.
